Ham Ham Romance
by Rougelover
Summary: 15th Chapter: Hamtaro had gotten a strange call from Randy can he stop his plot
1. Chapter 1

Ham Ham Romance

An orange and white ham opens his cage and slides down the pipe by his owners house and lands on their dogs head

"Hi Brandy im off to see the ham hams again"

The hamster opens the door to the clubhouse "Hamha guys"

The others turn around and smile "Hi Hamtaro"

So what is everybody doing today

"Nothing much were waiting for boss to get out of his room" says a purple and white hamster behind hamtaro

Hamtaro turned to face him "He's still in there Jam"

Jam nods at his friend "Yea he's been setting stuff up for the arrival of Bijou"

Hamtaro tilts his head "Hika really"

"You know he's still trying to date her right" Oxnard said behind hamtaro

Hamtaro nodded "Uh yea i…I knew that

Stan looked at Hamtaro strangely "You ok ham dude"

Hamtaro put on a fake smile and nodded "Yah im just fine"

Stan nodded and walked back to the table "Ok ham bro"

"looks like someone else loves Bijou" Sandy said giggiling

"I do not love Bijou she's just a friend" hamtaro argued

"sure Ham bro lets go with that" Stan said laughing

Maxwell shut the book he was reading and cleared his throat "Guys lay off on Hamtaro your making him feel unwelcome"

"thanks Maxwell" Hamtaro said smiling at his friend

"No problem Hamtaro" said Maxwell as he returned to his book

The door to bosses room opened and Boss came out nodding at his friends "Ok so what should we do"

"you tell us Boss you've been locked in your room all freaking day" said Howdy

"Well sorry we if I have to pick up all this damn stuff for Bijou's Arrival" Boss shouted

The door to the clubhouse opened and an all white hamster walked in "Bonjour everybody"

The Ham Hams all said in unison "Hi Bijou"

"It's so nice to see ya'll again" she hugged everybody then stopped at Hamtaro "Hi Hamtaro"

Hamtaro looked up at Bijou "hi..hi…hi bi…Bijou" he said shyly

Bijou giggled and gave Hamtaro an extra hug

Boss smiled "So what should we do guys"

Dexter cleared his throat "Ahem how about we"

"for the last time Dexter we will not play math games" said a angry Howdy

Panda smiled "I could build us something"

Boss sighed "Like what Panda"

Panda was at a loss for words "Well like maybe a um well I don't know"

All the Ham Hams huddled up next to boss to talk about what they should do while Bijou sat next to Hamtaro

"So why aren't you up their discussing what we should do Hamtaro"

Hamtaro sighs and looks at Bijou "Because I always come up with the same things nothing good usually it's Ham and seek I can't think of anything better"

Bijou smiled " Don't say that you have wonderful Ideas" she said leaning her head on his shoulder

Boss saw this and walked over to Hamtaro "Lets go Hamtaro your gonna help me figure out what were gonna do"

"Uh yea sure Boss" Hamtaro said getting up and following him

Bijou sighed "wee I might as well go over their too" she stood up and walks over to the group

Cappy looked at everyone "Why not uh that Acorn place we went to last time"

"The rain drained all the Acorns off that spot" Nickel said

Pashmina sighed "Really aw"

Penelope nodded "Okie"

"maybe we can ahem go to this place" Hamtaro takes out the Pamphlet

Maxwell looked at it and nodded "It may be fun"

Bijou looked at it and smiled at some of the sentences "hm privacy ,refreshments ,and eh hm uh activities I say we should go"

Boss nodded "Then lets go"

The Ham Hams run out the clubhouse and and look at the Pamphlet again

Lapis smilled "It's not that far lets go"

They put away the Pamphlet and started toward the ham ham palace

Boss looked around "I don't see they uh Palace"

Sandy looked around and smiled "Guys look it's the ham ham palace"

"alright lets go" said Pashmina

And they all head towards the palace

Well that's my first chapter im accepting OC's and if you want me to reuse your Oc's from my other story then I will


	2. Welcome to Ham Ham Palace

Welcome to Ham Ham Palace

Hamtaro and his friends were at the front gate of the Ham Ham Palace wondering how to open it

"Hika this is impossible" Hamtaro said sighing

"It's not impossible"said two voices behind them

Hamtaro knew those voices and turned around "Hi Kai and Hagiya"

The two Ham Hams greeted them "hey guys"

Hagiya smiled "so your trying to open the gate"

Bijou nodded "yes"

Hagiya nodded back "yea the gates broken been like that for weeks hold on" Hagiya unsheaths his sword and swings it slicing the gates in half "their ya go"

Sparkle smiled "Nice job"

Oshare smiled warmly at Hagiya "th…th….thanks Hagiya"

Hagiya smiled back " your welcome cutie"

Kai shook his head " heh someones a flirt"

Hamtaro looked at the palace "well lets go guys" Hamtaro starts running to the Palace

Bijou smiled and turned to the others "well come on"

All of the ham hams started off for the Palace

Later in the palace

A dark blue Ham throws a patron to the ground "You cut in front" He shouted

"Did not" the patron yelled back

The Blue Ham threw a punch that firmly connected and launched the patron into the wall

"Ow you dick" he roared and kneed the ham in the gut and swept his legs out from under him

"woah" the blue ham fell on his back and now was looking at the civilian

The patron picked him up and held him their "I did not Benny"

Benny nodded "ok ok" he shooked his head in defeat

The citizen nodded and walked away with benny looking for an Hospital

Hamtaro looked strangely at them "Does that usually happen"

Kai nodded "yea this place actually gets very violent that's why the person who runs this place made an arena for dalily matches"

Hamtaro looked at him wide eyed "Are you serious" his voice started to break

Bijou stopped beside Hamtaro "they won't make us fight will they"

Hagiya shrugged "They might just don't show any anger towards eachother"

The Ham Hams nodded

The giant doors swung open and a hamster wearing a Tux and a show hat walked in and saw the Ham Hams

"Well Hi folks my name is Randy nice to see thay you decided to stay at my motel so are you getting a room"

"Why yes we are" Hamtaro said flatly

"Well we are a little short on rooms here so some of you will share" he pointed at sparkle and Kai "ya'll will share a room" he pointed at Hagiya and Oshare "and you will share a room and oh and you two" points at Hamtaro and Bijou "you will also share a room I'll lead you to your rooms" he gets the Ham Hams to follow him and they go to their rooms

Sparkle looked around "well this is a bit unusual"

Kai smiled "Hey well will make due right"

Sparkle smiled "Right" then she hugged Kai and looked around "So which bed do you want"

Kai blushed slightly and smiled "I'll grab the one on the right"

Sparkle nodded "very good" she took the bed on the left and fell asleep

Kai smilled and went to bed on the right

In the next room Hagiya and Oshare were deciding where to sleep

Oshare looked at the two beds "so which one do you want"

Hagiya looked at both of them "hm well you take the left one do you like window views"

"I see your point" she smiled and took the left one

Hagiya smiled and went to sleep

At Bijous and Hamtaros room

Bijou smiled" I call right" she jumps on the right bed and smiles

"then I get the left one" Hamtaro calls out

before he goes to his bed Bijou grabs his hand and pulls him on her bed "so are you going to go to bed"

Hamtaro scratched his head "Well I was planning too"

Bijou sighed then smiled "Wanna play truth or dare before you go to bed"

Hamtaro looked at the clock then at Bijou"Sure I'll play"

Bijou squealed excitedly "Yay"

The end of chapter two remember still accepting them OC's


	3. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Hamtaro was sitting with Bijou on her bed looking around

"So are you gonna ask me something or do I have to start" Bijou said softly

"Uh hehe how about you start" he said hesitating a little bit

Bijou nodded " Truth or Dare Hamtaro"

Hamtaro Answered quickly "Truth"

Bijou raised an eyebrow "Ok then have you ever doen anything naughty in your life " she said putting an arm around him

Hamtaro shook his head "I have never done anything like that"

Bijou smiled "Your turn"

Hamtaro looked at her "uh Truth or Dare"

Bijou smiled "Dare"

Hamtaro looked around Nervously "uh hm I dare you too…. Uhhh"

Bijou sighed "Do you want me to pick my own dare"

Hamtaro nodded slowly

"ok then" she smiled and kisses Hamtaro softly on the lips

Hamtaro looked at her wide eyed

Bijou giggled "Truth or Dare"

Hamtaro stuttered "D,,,D,,,dare"

Bijou whispered in Hamtaros ear and giggled

Hamtaro sighed "alright" Hamtaro ran outside the room and yelled "I just escaped from the Rapist downstairs"

Bijou burst out laughing "oh good job Hamtaro"

Hamtaro walked back inside and shut the door "Your lucky I didn't dare you to run out saying I got raped by the guy next door"

Bijou shook head "and Boss is next door ew"

Hamtaro smirked "now I know what to do"

Bijou gulped and nodded

Hamtaro smiled "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Bijou said

Hamtaro smiled "Dare you to kiss me that's all"

Bijou smiled "oh if that's it then" she wrapped her arms around Hamtaro's waist and kissed passionately

Hamtaro smiled

Bijou smiled and heard someone scream "What was that"

Hamtaro sighed "Lets go" Hamtaro got up and went to the lobby

Bijou followed

Hamtaro saw a sight that he shouldn't

Boss turned around "Ah you're here what is this guys who would do this"

Their was the friend of the Ham Benny impaled on the pole in the lobby

Hamtaro covered his mout and started to gag "We came here for a vacation and were getting blood and death"

Randy looked at this "Ok guys back into your rooms"

The Ham Hams headed back to their rooms

Bijou shook her head "This is insane" she broke down crying on her bed

Hamtaro wrapped his arms around Bijou and hugged her tightly "I know Bijou we've been through so much trouble why won't it stop"

Bijou sniffled and looked at Hamtaro "hm um do you uh think you can hm"

Hamtaro looked at her "What is it" he said softly

Bijou sighed "uh heh do you think you can uh sleep with me"

Hamtaro's eyes went wide "What"

Bijou looked away "When I was little my parents let me sleep with them to calm me down"

"Uh yea sure"

Their was a knock on the door

"Hey guys it's kai can I come in real quick"

"Sure" hamtaro said

Kai walked in "Guys this place is crazy randy said we need to go to the arena tommorow"

Hamtaro growled "Really this is insane"

Kai nodded "He wants me and Hagiya to meet with two Ham Hams inside the arena just telling you two ok"

They both nodded

"ok I'll seeya tommorow"Kai leaves shutting the door

Bijou covered her self up and patted a spot next to her "Please"

Hamtaro nodded and layed next to her "ok"

Bijou hugged Hamtaro tightly and fell asleep

Hamtaro sighed and fell asleep too

Ok so not my best chapter but I was running low on material hope ya liked it


	4. The Arena

The Arena

All the Ham Hams awoke and headed for the Arena

Hamtaro shook his head "My god they woke us up to watch a fight"

Bijou looked at the arena "Wait isn't this were Kai and Hagiya are supposed to be"

The arena doors open you see Hagiya and Kai walk in kai has an armored pad on his left shoulder and in his hand was a spear with the tip in the shape of a lightning bolt

Kai looked up and smiled at the ham hams

The Ham Hams whistled

Boss smiled "Kick their asses"

Randy smiled and announced the fighters "on the left side we have Kai and Hagiya on the right Benny and uh Piston"

Benny growled "I will kill you guys"

Hagiya gulped "Why is he looking at us that way"

Kai shook his head "he probably thinks we killed his friend"

"Ready set Brawl"

Benny quickly charged trying to get a punch to connect on Hagiya

But Hagiya ducks grabs Benny's arm and swings him into the wall

" ow you …." Benny stopped when he saw Hagiya charge at him with his sword he duck and dodged trying to get away from Hagiya's Blade

Hagiya growled "Stop moving you worm" he managed to make a small cut on Benny's chest

Benny cried out in pain and tackled Hagiya

During that time Piston was triyng to knock Kai into next week

Kai doged to the left and jabbed Piston in the gut with his spear

Piston groaned out in pain and held his bleeding stomach and stumbled backward "I will kill you"

Kai swung and his fist connected with Pistons face Cracking the Bone in Pistons cheek "you'll try"

Piston tackled Kai and manged to jab him twice

Kai grabbed his spear and it turned from a rod to a spear impaling piston through the eye

Piston fell off of kai and bled out on the floor

Kai looked at the scene disgusted "Jeez" he grabbed the spear out of pistons eye and it turned into a rod again

Hagiya manged to take his blade out while being hit by a barage of Punches from benny

Hagiya used his shoulder to knock Benny on the ground and held his blade to Benny's neck

Benny gulped and looked at Hagiya "Please don't kill me I have a job and a wife three little…." Benny didn't finish the rest as Randy shot Benny in the head with a .32 Revolver

Randy nodded solemnly "Well Hagiya and Kai win"

They both look at eachother and walk out of the arena

Hamtaro patted kai and Hagiya on the back "Good job"

Oshare hugged Hagiya "Good Job"

Sparkle hugged Kai" very nice job"

As the Ham Hams exited the watching room they Saw panda talking to this white Hamster with tealish Ice Blueish eyes they were able to see that she has sharper teeth then normal Hamsters and they saw the black on her head,her tail, and on her right eye

"Hm who is that" the Ham Hams walked up to Panda

Panda turned around "Hey guys oh this is Kiba"

Kiba smiled "Hi"

Ham Hams introduced themselves

Panda smiled "I met Kiba here in the Ham Ham Palace apparently shes staying here for a little bit

Kiba looked at the Ham Hams "Only for a little bit"

Panda looked at her "And she good at most instruments and likes to sing"

Kiba smiled "Ok thank you Panda I hope to see you all later"

Luzuli looked at her "And we hope to see you soon too"

Kiba walks away from the group while the others look at Panda

Boss smiled "So panda you like Kiba huh"

Panda sighed "Boss were just friends"

Stan laughed "That's how it starts"

Oxnard nodded "Ya sorry but I kinda agree with that Panda"

Panda shook his head "Hamtaro do you believe that"

Hamtaro looked at Bijou then back at Panda "Well I believe that your only friends with her now but usually it ends up ya know

Panda looked at Hamtaro then at Bijou "wait are you and Bijou"

Hamtaro shook his head "No No No"

Bijou nodded "ya were….not"

Panda nodded "Ok then"

Sparkle watched him leave and looked at Kai "Im tired" falls asleep leaning against Kai

Kai looked around "well im going to bed" carries sparkle up to their room

"Looks like it's time to check in guys" all the ham hams said and went to their rooms

Hamtaro sat on his bed and sighed

Bijou walked in and closed the door "hey..he..hey Hamtaro can yo…you um…sleep with me again"

Hamtaro looked at her "Scared again"

Bijou nodded and got in her bed

Hamtaro sighed "ok ok" slid into bed next to her

Bijou hugged Hamtaro and fell asleep

Hamtaro slowly fell asleep

4th chapter guys hope ya like it and thank you IcePrincessBijou for your OC and thank you for your OC CorbenikThe Rebirth and Thank you for your OC Kibacoe

More chapters soon to come


	5. Hanging with the Ham Hams

Hanging with the Ham Hams

Hamtaro and Bijou walked out of their room talking about the events that happened last night

"Come on that did not happened Bijou" said Hamtaro

"Yes it did you hugged back when you were asleep" Bijou argued

Hamtaro shook his head and went to the lobby meeting up with Panda

"Hey Panda" said Hamtaro happily

Panda smiled back and said "Hey Hamtaro so you and Bijou ready to meet the others"

They both nodded

Panda nodded back and took them to the others

Minutes later Panda ,Hamtaro and Bijou arrived at a dimly lit chamber

"Their here" Hamtaro looked around "Why here"

Panda shrugged "The only place were we can hang out without Randy breathing down our necks"

Panda smiled when he saw Kiba show up "Hey Kiba"

Kiba waved to Panda "So what is up"

Panda looked at the chamber "Fixing to hang out with the other Hams just as soon as the door…." The door Mechanism clicked and the Chamber doors opened

Boss was the first one to see them come through "Hey guys" He Bellowed

They smiled and responded "Hi boss"

Pashmina looked at them "So now that the rest of you guys are here what should we do"

Kai and Jam leaned against the wall bored

While Nickel and Dexter talked about what they should do

Boss sighed "hm so none of you guys have any idea what we should do"

They all shook their heads

Panda looked around and smiled "well we can always have me build something ya know"

Boss looked at Panda "ok so what did you build"

Panda smiled "I found so much metal around here so I built a few planes and heli's do you guys wanna fly them"

Bijou walked over to Pashmina oshare penelope and sparkle

Pashmina looked at Bijou "Well we girls will all share a helicopter"

Bijou and the others nodded

All the ham hams gathered in different helicopters and went off riding around the palace

Panda turned on his headset "can you guys here me"

"Loud and clear" they all said

Panda smiled "Ok follow me were gonna fly right under the bridge"

Panda and the others flew directly under the bridge

Panda nodded "Perfect uh Jam your doing a bit of swerving and there is Smoke coming from your rotor are you ok"

In the Jams Heli he was being attacked by one of Randy's thugs

Jam dodged almost flying out of the helicopter

The thug grabbed Jam by the coller and Head butted him into the Heli's interior then withdrew a pistol

Jam quickly grabbed the thugs arm snapped it and took the pistol "im not dying to the boy" he shot the thug execution style

Kai was also battling a thug with Hagiya

"These guys don't give up" said Hagiya punching a thug in the face and tossing him out of the Heli

Kai nodded and stabbed the one trying to get on with his spear

The spear impaled his head and it came clean off his shoulders

Hagiya looked at his spear "Bloody"

Kai shook the head off of it and went back to the flight controls

Panda sighed "Whats going on guys"

One of Randy's thugs grabbed Panda by the neck and dragged him from the controls

Panda kicked the guy in the leg and dodged to the right away from him

The thug yelped and took out his pistol you aren't getting out of here the boss said ….." the thugs eyes rolled back in his head and he fell of the helicopter

Panda looked at the one that saved him and smiled "Thanks Kiba'

Kiba put her hand out to help him up "You can thank me later"

Panda nodded and went back to the controls "are you guys alright"

Nickel shook his head "no Hamtaro has gone quiet"

Panda slammed his fist on the controls "is his copter still up"

Nickel looked around "I don't see it"

Hamtaro was pushing the guy back barely trying to stop him from throwing him off the heli

"Your going to die like all your friends" the thug smiled

"NO" Hamtaro screamed and kicked out with both feet he then snatched the thugs handgun and fired 6 rounds into the guy

The thug sank to his knees and fell off the copter

Hamtaro got back to the controls and spoke into the headset "Guys im ok"

The others cheered

"Ok guys lets park these things and get out of here apparently Randy isn't telling us something"


	6. Anything But Normal

Anything But Normal

Hamtaro yawned coming out of his room "My gosh morning already"

Bijou nodded "yah so what was that"

Hamtaro looked at her "What was what"

Bijou sighed "When we were flying the heli's"

"oh I was attacked by well Randy's thugs"

Bijou nodded "Really huh so was panda and Jam"

Hamtaro sighed "There is something that Randy isn't telling us"

Bijou and Hamtaro head to the Lobby where Panda and Randy are arguing

Panda growled "You sent those guys to kill us"

Randy smiled "My guards acted on their own and you shouldn't have flew those Heli's someone could have been hurt

Panda screamed "Other then us"

"Seriously Randy whats the Deal"

Panda turned and smiled "Ah Hamtaro good"

Randy glared at Hamtaro "My guards acted on their own do not blame me if they tried to kill you"

Hamtaro shook his head "What are you hiding Randy"

Randy growled "Nothing oh and there is another fight in the arena"

Hamtaro looked at Panda "Should we"

Panda nodded "Yea I said I would meet Kiba their anyway"

They walked down to the arena and were surprised at who the match up was

Panda slammed his fist on the wall "They can't do this"

Hamtaro looked at the matchup board with tear stained eyes "My cousins"

Panda sighed "They can't do this why is Randy doing this"

Bijou hugged Hamtaro "Im so sorry Hamtaro"

Hamtaro cried on Bijou's shoulder which she allowed

Boss ran in with the others "Did you guys see the matchup whats going on here

Panda sighed "you know those our Hamtaro's Cousins right"

Boss looked surprised "Really oh jeez"

Randy grabbed the Microphone "I know you are feeling this battle today in this corner we have …Jam

Jam came out with a purple collar around his neck that started to cut into his flesh

Randy looked at the other corner "And next is Nickel"

Nickel came out with a Broadsword and a Silver collar was around his neck

Hamtaro looked at them "Why are they wearing those collars"

Panda growled "He's controlling them"

Randy bellowed "Fighters you may Brawl"

Once that was said Jam charged out and rushed Nickel

Nickel side stepped and cracked Jam in the back of the head with the handle of the sword

Jam fell sliding against the floor

He then growled and pounded his fist against the floor and turned around

Nickel jumped and hoped to stab the sword through Jams flesh

Jam moved away but not quick enough as the sword made a small cut on his palm

Jam screamed and grabbed a loose 4x4 off of the floor

As soon as Nickel turned he was struck in the face with the solid piece of wood

Nickel fell back holding his face

Jam was not satisfied with this but waited for his opponent to get up

Nickel uncovered his face and looked at the crimson red color on his hand "wha…no"

Hamtaro growled "I will not stand idle while my cousins are killing themselves"

Hamtaro started to climb the fence

Randy looked toward the crowd "Hamtaro you idiot"

Hamtaro jumped from the fence and fell face first "Ah that hurt"

Randy smiled "Looks like we have a new fighter lets make this intresting Jam and Nickel are a team Hamtaro is on his own now Brawl

Hamtaro looked frightened "shit"

Nickel and Jam locked their sights on Hamtaro and went after him

Hamtaro ran towards the wall

Jam threw his 4x4 at Hamtaro striking him in the legs

Hamtaro tripped and hit the wall

Nickel with the help from Jam jump and made a twirling motion with the blade

Hamtaro kicked off the wall and kicked Nickel in the stomach causing his cousin to collide with Jam

Hamtaro landed perfectly and looked for something to defend himself "Come on guys you know me it's me Hamtaro"

Nickel growled "we don't know you and we don't care to know you Jam go"

Jam nodded and took Nickel's broadsword and started towards Hamtaro

Hamtaro took out a detonator "Let's hope this works" he presses the button and a short sword drops for him

Hamtaro sighed and grabbed the sword

Jam rolled and made a stabbing motion at Hamtaro

Hamtaro swung the blade and stopped Jam's stabbing barrage

Jam made an open palm and struck Hamtaro in the face

Hamtaro stumbled back helplessly

Jam growled "it's now or never"

Hamtaro knew what he must do and he only had one shot he thrusted the blade upward and sliced right through Jams collar

Jam looked at his cousin and held his hand out to help him up

Hamtaro sighed "Cousin you were being hypnotized by Randy"

Jam growled "I knew that prick was doing this and sorry cousin"

Hamtaro shook his head "Don't worry about…..we have to get the collar off of his neck"

Jam nodded "Let's do it"

Jam and Hamtaro started to rush Nickel

Nickel back flipped and snatched the sword from Jam

"Cousin you're going to betray me fine " Nickel said sadly

Jam went to grab Nickel but got back handed into the wall

Hamtaro tackled Nickel and called for Jam

Jam heard his call and got up "I'm coming Hamtaro"

Hamtaro tried to keep Nickel down but got punched in the face and kneed in the gut

Jam took a knife out of his pocket and cut Nickel's Collar

Nickel fell to the floor "oh my gosh what did I do"

Hamtaro smiled "it's ok cousin I'm fine"

Nickel looked at Hamtaro teary eyed and hugged him

Randy growled "I want a fight and I get this guards get in here"

They see three guards come in with Batons

"Oh shit" they said in unison

Nickel flipped onto a guards back and cracked his neck

Jam grabbed the broadsword and stabbed repeatedly at the Guards chest

The Guard gurgled as his throat filled up with blood and as his blood was staining the floor with its crimson color

Hamtaro went to cut the other one but he slammed the Baton into Hamtaro's head causing him to fall on his back

The guard smiled and grabbed Hamtaro's blade "let's see what your guts look like spilled on the floor " as soon as he finished his sentence the guards smiled turned into a frown and he fell over

Hamtaro looked at the figure that was standing over him and he didn't think they would rescue him

It was Kiba she smiled "might as well help out Panda's friend"

Hamtaro got up and thanked her

"Not a Problem"

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be off in Texas for three weeks so I'll see if I can squeeze in more chapters while I'm their and again thanks for the Awesome Oc's and I am still accepting them since this story isn't even half over trust me it's going to be a long story well hope you enjoy it Fellow Reviewers and as my friend says Happy Reading


	7. Terror of Randy

Terror of Randy  
>Hamtaro awoke from his slumber and yawned looking at bijou beside him "god what is randy planning"<br>Bijou awoke at the sound of his voice "who knows oh guess what"  
>Hamtaro rubbed his eyes "yes Bijou"<br>Bijou smiled and kisses Hamtaro's cheek "My twin sister is coming I heard word about it"  
>Hamtaro looked at her "really"<br>she nodded at him "Yah her name is Nina also she is going out with Stan"  
>Hamtaro smiled warmly "bout time stan got a girl alright lets go meet the others"<br>Hamtaro and Bijou walked out of their room to the sounds of gunshots nearby  
>Hamtaro growled "Can we ever catch a break"<br>Hamtaro and Bijou dashed through the corridor where Boss and Jam were firing handguns at more of Randy's thugs  
>Boss was concentrated on the thug to the right of him he took a a sharp piece of glass that was laying on the floor from a broken portrait and lobbed at the thug it sailed through the air before slicing through the poor guys juglar<br>the thug held his throat as blood shot out of the wound like a fountain seconds later he fell  
>his partner didn't know what to do so jam used it to his advantage he quickly got up and shot the other guy in the head<br>he fell next to his partner blood spurting out of his head  
>"nothing like a glock in your hand for you to know you are alive" said Jam proudly<br>"too right" said boss out of breath  
>Hamtaro looked at Boss strangely "what happened"<br>"Bijou's twin sister came in her with stan since he was outside with her…..Randy took a gun out on them and pistol whipped Stan in the face"  
>"Jeez is he ok" Hamtaro said a little scared<br>"Yeah but if ya wanna make yourself in good use then" hands Hamtaro the glock "Help us take out these guys"  
>Hamtaro turned to bijou and kissed her lips "Bijou I want you to find stan and Nina and whatever happens don't leave they're side stay by them"<br>"but what about you"  
>"I'll be ok Bijou now leave"<br>Bijou nodded and started running back down the corridor  
>Bijou looked frantically for her sister she finally found her treating Stans head room "Nina" she shouted and ran over to them<br>Nina turned around and smiled "Hi Bijou"

Hamtaro reloaded the clip and blowed on the smoking gun "Damn they are crazy"  
>Boss nodded where is the others<br>Kai came up behind them with an AK "Hey guys"  
>Boss looked right by him "Hey Kai"<br>Kai smiled at them "What is going on here"  
>Jam got out of cover to fire at the thugs "I got them oh and Kai where is Panda"<br>"He is with Kiba on the roof"  
>Hamtaro nodded "then that is where we will go<br>they headed to the elevator but as soon as the door opened they had three thugs inside  
>"There they are FIRE" they opened fire injuring Jam as the others dodged out of the way<br>Jam pulled out his glock and killed all three  
>they fell onto the floor of the elevator as their crimson red blood started dripping all over the floor<br>they stepped into the elevator and pushed the roof button and then they ascended  
>"well what now" Kai said slinging his AK over his shoulder<br>"we find Kiba and Panda" they stopped and the elevator doors slid open  
>Hamtaro rushed out and turned around seeing the first guard on the spot he ran snapped the guys arm and shot him in the back of the head<br>"That's for stan"  
>the others rushed out and took cover<br>Randy turned and loaded his M4 "you will all die" He fired into the cover they were using  
>Hamtaro dived out of cover and distracted Randy<br>Panda and Kiba saw what Hamtaro was doing and grabbed randy and threw him off the building  
>"Holy crap" his bodyguard said as he looked down<br>Hamtaro shot the Bodyguard in the head and was shocked Randy was on a chopper leaving this place  
>Randy laughed " haha you bastards aren't gonna kill me you stupid Vendjeo's "wont kill me he started firing randomly and was airlifted off<br>Hamtaro growled and started firing at the Helicopter  
>Panda stopped Hamtaro "No use Hamtaro look we will get him later we need to check on the survivors<br>(that's the end of this chapter for right now and don't worry Nina will get a much bigger part next chapter sorry I didn't have a lot of ideas anyway hope ya'll enjoyed the story)


	8. What Happened to the World

**What Happened to the World  
><strong>Hamtaro and the others were in the elevator descending to the floor where Nina, Bijou, and Stan  
>The Door slid opened and they walked out "Hey"<br>Bijou turned and smiled and ran over to hug Hamtaro "Did you guys get him"  
>Boss and Jam shook their heads<br>Nickel sighed "Yeah he got away"  
>Bijou frowned "he is trying to kill us all"<br>Nina walked up behind Bijou "Is their anything we can do to help"  
>"uh we need Stan to help us track down Randy"<br>Nina nodded and went to grab Stan  
>minutes later Stan is there talking to Hamtaro<br>"Man ok yeah I heard some guards talking he's heading for a small safehouse outside of Ham Ham Sunflower field"  
>Hamtaro nodded "Perfect ok stan Boss Jam Nickel and Kai you are coming with me to get him"<br>the Ham Hams nodded and went with Hamtaro  
>Nina looked at Bijou "im gonna go with them you coming"<br>Bijou nodded  
>Kiba walked up to them "Im coming too since I saw panda sneak away to help them"<br>Nina nodded and they followed the ham hams  
>Later near the safehouse<br>Hamtaro peeked through the bushes "phew there are at least 5 guys out side all automatic rifles"  
>Panda came out "hey I know a way" hands Hamtaro his silenced pistol<br>Hamtaro nodded "alright I'll be back" Hamtaro walked out  
>the guard looked at Hamtaro and gasped<br>Hamtaro quickly pulled the pistol and shot the guard in the head  
>the guard fell back against the wall and dropped his rifle<br>the one on the other side of the house heard the guard fall and went to his side "hey are you" he gasped "Shit what happened"  
>Hamtaro brought out his knife and grabbed the guard "shhhh" he said and stabbed the guard in the neck he started cutting a line across his neck as the guard was gasping as blood spilled from his throat and splashed on the floor<br>Hamtaro dropped his lifeless body and grabbed his silenced handgun again  
>two guards were chatting by the door while one was on the roof having a smoke<br>Hamtaro sighed and aimed his pistol at the smoking guard "guns don't kill I do" after saying that he fired twice dropping the guard  
>the guard was shot in the throat twice he started gagging and bleeding all over the roof blood was pouring over his hand and chest as it pours out like a fountain<br>"damn this gun does some damage" Hamtaro made his way by the side of the wall "damn two of them  
>Stan came behind on of the guards and stabbed him in the back covering his mouth<br>the one he was talking to aimed his rifle at Stan "Not on my watch"  
>Hamtaro came out of cover and shot the guard in the head<br>the guards eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped  
>stan dropped the other one<br>"thanks stan" Hamtaro said smiling  
>"you are welcome Hamtaro"<br>Hamtaro signaled the other Ham Hams  
>The got there handguns ready and went inside the safehouse they were instantly in a full blown shoot out<br>Nina popped out of the bushes with Bijou and Kiba "Oh no stan is in there and Randy has guards all over the place  
>Stan rolled out and shot the first guard he saw in the knee crippling him and then he aimed at the guard next to him firing two shots into his head<br>the guard fell face first into the floor  
>Jam took out his knife and throw it at the crippled Guards head<br>the knife was jammed in the guards head blood slowly dripped to the floor and he fell to the floor  
>Hamtaro jumped over his cover while Boss covered him he punched one of the guards in the face and threw him into another guard he then took out his handgun and fired at both of them<br>Stan saw one of Randy's goons coming up behind Hamtaro  
>"Hamtaro watch out" Stan ran and jabbed the goon in the stomach<br>the goon recovered quickly and grabbed stans arm and threw him into the wall  
>Nina saw this and growled "No one hurts stan" she got up picking up one of the dead guards automatic rifle and ran in<br>"wait Nina" Bijou and Kiba followed  
>Nina smashed the goons skull with the butt of the gun and watched him crumple to the floor<br>Boss sighed "How many guys are here this is f**king insane"  
>Bijou had a gun hiding behind cover<br>Hamtaro saw her "Bijou what are you"  
>a guard came down stairs with two UZI's haha I am Nat…I am one of Randy's soldiers only three of us are leaders are chief is Randy and you will not kill him he aimed the UZI's at Hamtaro and started firing the automatic at him<br>Hamtaro dodged to the left as the bullets splintered the wood of the house  
>Hamtaro stayed at his spot<br>Nickel elbowed Nat in his stomach  
>Nat didn't flinch and grabbed Nickel "Haha you cant stop me" he kneed Nickel and threw him to the ground<br>Nickel bounced across the floor and crashed into Boss  
>Hamtaro growled and ran and jabbed him in the gut and brought Nat's head down and kneed him in the head<br>Nat stumbled back but grabbed Hamtaro and punched him in the face  
>Hamtaro flew a few feet and crashed into the floor<br>Bijou gasped and went to Hamtaro's side  
>Jam and Kai both grabbed Nat's Arms<br>"stop harming are friends" Jam screamed  
>Nat laughed and brought his arms together slammed Jam and Kai into eachother then he elbowed jam in the gut and tossed him into the wall he then slammed kai into the wall punching him in the gut then tossing him into the ground<br>Panda Grabbed a knife off of the floor "Hell NO HELL NO" he screamed with fury as he rushed he jabbed several times and finally stabbed Nat  
>Nat gasped then smiled and grabbed Panda's knife pulling out of him and saw some of his blood drip onto the floor<br>Panda looked at Nat and gulped  
>Nat brought his fist back and a strange light formed around it he then brought it forward as soon as it made contact with Panda's face he was launched into the wall bleeding a little from the hit he took panda spit up blood and fell on the floor<br>Kiba came up behind him and kicked Nat into the floor  
>Nat growled and brought his fist back then forward<br>Kiba caught his fist then brought hers back but opened her hand and grabbed Nats throat and looked into his eyes "I am the last person you will ever see Nat" she then proceeded to rip his throat out  
>Nat Bled out onto the floor<br>Kiba nodded and dropped Nat's body  
>Hamtaro groaned and got up<br>Stan shook his head  
>Panda rubbed his face<br>Kiba looked at all of them "Are you all ok"  
>the others nodded and picked themselves up<p>

(**well there we go chapter 8 done hope you all enjoyed it and yes there are some new characters well are going to be new characters please read and Review thanks Happy Reading )**


	9. 3 Long years

3 Long years

It was 3 long years after their last with Randy and Hamtaro was still not resting well we wanted to be sure that bastard was dead

Bijou looked at Hamtaro "Hamtaro come get some sleep you can think all about this tomorrow"

Hamtaro looked at her and nodded "Ok dear" he got up from his chair and laid down in his bed

Bijou slid into the spot next to him wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep

Hamtaro smiled at her and went to sleep

-next morning-

Hamtaro awoke to the sound of shattering glass

Hamtaro got up and opened up a box that held a 9mm pistol inside he grabbed the handgun and went to investigate the noise

He stopped in the kitchen seeing some soldier ran sacking his place

"Aw Hell no freeze bitch"

The soldier stopped what he was doing and turned around "crap I didn't have enough time randy is going to be pissed

"well I'll have to send ya back express mail" then he shot the soldier in the head then got rid of the body and cleaned up all the blood on the floor

Bijou awoke and went to the living room "oh my" her paw came to her mouth when she saw the place "what happened"

Hamtaro shook his head "it's not over randy still has people looking over us"

Bijou sighed "ok I know you want to get rid of him so go" she then smiled "do it for me and the others kill this bastard"

Hamtaro gave her a smile back "Will do Bijou" Hamtaro grabbed a duffel bag and put a few weapons his phone and other devices inside of it then walked outside and called Nickel

Nickel yawned and answered his phone "hello"

"Nickel"

"yes Hamtaro"

" get all the guys together and meet me at the clubhouse"

"will do cousin"

Hamtaro walked inside the clubhouse and there was everyone waiting for him

Boss acknowledged him "so Randy still has agents on us"

Hamtaro nodded

Boss sighed "well alright helicopter is loaded lets go"

Panda smiled "perfect were taking this bastard down"

Dexter looked at panda "Correction were going after the agents first find out what they know"

Hamtaro nodded "indeed"

Hamtaro and the others got into the chopper and were flying to Hamsville

Hamtaro yawned "and looked down" were over Hamsville"

Boss nodded "ok Nickel,jam,Hamtaro,Hagiya,and,Kai rope down and find the agent"

They nodded and roped down onto the roof

A Guard opened the door and saw them "shit" he grabbed his radio

Hamtaro shot the guard in the throat

He fell on his knees gasping for air blood pouring out of his wound

Kai yawned "alright come on" Kai took point and went downstairs to the next floor"

Kai looked around in the corridor "nothing here"

Hamtaro went in front "yeah nothing" suddenly a shot rang out and hit the wall

They turned towards where the shot was fired

Armed guards were everywhere in the building now

And there was the agent standing in the elevator

"oh take care of them my guards" he pressed the button and down the elevator descended

"quick stop the elevator"

Jam aimed and shot at the panel breaking it stopping the elevator

The guards then fired

They all fled in different directions

Hamtaro hid behind an overturned table reloaded his gun then came out of cover time seemed to slow down as he shot his first bullet

It sailed through the air going through the first guys head then the seconds chest

They fell blood leaking from there wounds

Kai came out and threw his spear impaling ones eye

The guard screamed as crimson red leaked onto the floor

Kai pulled the spear out and then swept a guy behind him stabbing that dude in the chest as he fell to the floor

Jam and Nickel were shooting from behind the wall getting 4 guards at the most

Hagiya found something for a weapon and cracked one of their skulls with a table leg

"ok this floor is clear"

They went to the stairs but more guards awaited

Hamtaro growled "crap" he shot the first one he saw in the knee then the head one tried to pistol whip him but he quickly grabbed his arm headbutting him in the process and throwing him downstairs he then ran and kicked the last one he saw in the gut and pulled the trigger splattering his brains onto the wall

Kai looked at the bloodied body "messy ok lets go"

They headed down through the corridors encountering not much resistance

Hamtaro opened an elevator door and saw he was still in it

Boss looked down

Hamtaro jumped down onto the elevator and opened the hatch only to get pulled in and get sucker punched into the wall

Hamtaro staggered back then countered another punch that the assailant threw at him he jabbed him twice then punched him in the face

the Agent fell to the floor his hood coming off

he was a Black Hamster to red scars over his eyes and a skull on his head

"ah agent zero" Hamtaro said smiling he kicked the agent in the head

He fell on his back coughing "you are not killing me"

He went to sweep Hamtaro

But Hamtaro was quick jumping then coming down hard on Zero's body

Zero got the Breath knocked out of him

Hamtaro then cracked his knuckles and punched Zero hard in the throat

Zero was no more after that blow to the neck

Hamtaro heard the sickening crack as his fist made contact with his neck

"alright the deed is done"

He climbed out of the hatched and climbed back in

Kai smiled "alright priority target down"

Hamtaro nodded "one more then we go after the devil himself"

"then lets do it"

(well this is a little short but I'll try and make a longer one for the next Agent maybe you can give me a name for him I have the character all figured out but I need a name if ya can help with this agents name write so in the Review)


	10. For the Best

For the Best

Nina smiled at Stan and hugged him "Hey Stan"

Stan turned and looked at Nina "hey Nina"

Nina smiled again and kissed his cheek

Nathan tapped Stans shoulder and waved at him

Stan smiled at Nat "hey there son"

Tina hugged Nina and smiled

Nina looked at Tina "hello dear how are you"

Tina looked at Nina "fine mommy"

Nina patted her head

Stan's phone began to ring and he looked at it "what the" he answered his phone "hello"

Hamtaro's voice was on the other end "Stan we need…." He heard shooting on the other end "we have a heli coming to get you be ready we need ya…INCOMING" an explosion was heard in the background and the line was cut

Stan cursed under his breath "Nina" he looked into her eyes "Hamtaro and them they found another one of Randy's agents they need me"

Nina nodded slowly "I understand just" she got up and kissed him "be careful"

Stan nodded "I will" he kneeled and looked at Nathan and Tina "Nat and Tina im not gonna be here for awhile ok so be sure to watch your mom for me alright" he said smiling

Tina and Nathan nodded and hugged him

Stan hugged back he then stood up grabbed a box with a handgun in it and went outside

The helicopter landed right infront of him and Jam turned on his headset "Lets go Stan we don't have much time"

Stan nodded and hurried into the helicopter

The Heli Rose up slowly and started towards Hamtaro's Location

Stan looked out the side and saw multiple SHS units outside killing innocents

"uh Jam why are there special Ham Service guards taking out innocents"

Jam sighed "Randy was able to higher them they now work for him"

Stan sighed "Damn ok are we getting close"

"Yeah but SHS units are locked on to us Ham Locker missiles are coming at us fast"

Stan saw a box of flares he lit them and threw them at the missiles….the missiles crashed into multiple buildings destroying the lower area of them

Jam smiled "Alright good to see Stan still has it…nice job buddy"

Jam flew the helicopter over Hamtaro's group

"Guys I got him"

Stan waited till the Helicopter was close to the ground and jumped off the helicopter

Jam said over the headset "I'll be near call me when your ready to leave and Hamtaro Take that Bastard Zeal down"

Hamtaro replied back "Indeed I will"

They took place by the door and breached

Kai took out his pistol and shot at the SHS units

Boss came ran in and spotted Zeal "Crap there he is"

Zeal saw the Ham Hams and Fled upstairs to the roof

Boss looked at Hamtaro and Stan "Guys go get Zeal"

Hamtaro and Stan nodded and ran upstairs after Zeal

Zeal threw objects at them hoping to slow them down

Hamtaro dodged these and continued after him

Stan did the same and continued after him

Zeal got to his helicopter pad and jumped aboard his copter

SHS units were stationed outside the helicopter the moment they saw Hamtaro and Stan walk outside the door they opened fire

Stan and Hamtaro dodged to the right and pulled pulled out Handguns

Stan jumped over his cover and shot one of them in the gut…..he went to fire at the but that guard grabbed Stan and started choking him

Hamtaro ran out and shot the guy in the head Hamtaro then Jumped on Zeal's copter before it left

Stan jumped for it but missed the copter

Hamtaro hanging on the edge yelled "Stan Get Jam to follow the Heli"

Stan nodded and got Jam on the radio "Jam Hamtaro needs you to come pick me up and follow Zeals Helicopter

Jam replied "Roger coming to your location"

Hamtaro shimmied to the door of the helicopter and pulled it open

The passenger grabbed his knife and went to stab Hamtaro

He grabbed the guys knife and stabbed the SHS unit in the throat and threw him out of the helicopter he glanced down and saw the SHS unit leaving a long blood trail as he crashed into the glass building

Hamtaro pulled himself into the helicopter and punched the guard in the face

The guard quickly recovered and punched Hamtaro in his face then took his pistol out

Hamtaro grabbed the guards arm and started to wrestle the gun from his hand

He took control of the gun and shot the guard in the head

He fell out of the helicopter and crashed on the roof

Hamtaro couldn't control the Heli and it began spiraling out of control

Zeal shouted into the radio "Whats going on in there"

Hamtaro smirked and grabbed the radio "Your demise"

Zeal's eyes went wide

The Helicopter crashed into Zeal's hideout

Hamtaro fell out of the Helicopter bleeding from his stomach

Zeal limped out of the helicopter and saw Hamtaro crawling for the Handgun

Zeal was faster then Hamtaro as Hamtaro reached for the pistol he Stepped on Hamtaro's arm and punched him in the face

Hamtaro groaned and stabbed Zeal in the leg

Zeal dropped on the floor

Hamtaro grabbed the handgun and stepped on his chest

Zeal looked at Hamtaro

Hamtaro aimed the gun at Zeal's head

Zeal growled "you will never find Randy"

Hamtaro slowly pulled the trigger "Will find the bastard if it's the last thing we do" then a sound of thunder was heard

Zeal's eyes closed and crimson red rivers of blood were leaking from the wound

Jam and Stan landed next to him

Jam saw Hamtaro's condition and was worried "Stan get Hamtaro we need to get back to the others"

Stan nodded and rushed out to get Hamtaro and brought him back to the helicopter

The Helicopter rose and headed back to the others

(end of this chapter the next chapter will have nothing to do with the Hamtaro characters …. After the next chapter the Hamtaro characters will be back anyway HAPPY READING )


	11. Flashback…

_**This chapter has a Video Game Reference in it if you know the reference after reading this chapter then type it in your review If you don't know it then ask me and I'll tell ya what the reference is**_

Flashback…..

0400 hours

...New Ham Airport

…Sgt Zeal Hathaway

"I was in the Elevator with my comrades trying to comprehend what was the next part of our plan"

Randy looked at Zeal and smiled "Remember zeal this part of our plan will see if your loyal enough to join are cause

I nodded at Randy and looked at Zero and Nat

They just glared at him then looked at the elevator doors

Randy looked behind him and smiled wickedly "Remember no Ham is left behind we always get our job done together

The elevator doors slid opened

I gulped "This isn't gonna end well"

We reloaded are weapons and walked out

Several civilians looked our way

Randy took the first shot he shot a brown ham looked about his twenties

Then we all opened fire they were engulfed in a hail of bullets

It felt like forever before he had to reload

I saw a civilian crawling away trying to get safety but he was leaving a trail of blood

I didn't want him to suffer so I took my handgun out and…I shot him

Randy smiled at this feat "Excellent"

With that said we started to walk forward

Armed guards came our way with MP5's

We were loaded at the ready

Zero took a grenade from his belt and tossed it at the guards

They tried to dodge it but it went off to early

All that was left of them was a puddle of blood

It sickened me but I couldn't show it

Randy told us to go forward since he was waiting for his informant

We saw am injured civilian come out with a handgun

….she was trying to stop are assault oh if only she killed me

She fired a round at me but it missed and hit a dead civilian next to me

I had no choice I knew what randy would do if I disobeyed I took aim and shoot her in the head she fell down the stairs I watched as she tumbled helplessly…lifelessly down to the floor

I shook my head and we continued forward civilians were flooding out of the restaurants

Nat took out a grenade and chucked it at the restaurant as it exploded the wood splintered then the sign on the restaurant collapsed on a couple civilians

Zero and Nat rushed ahead of me to put the poor people out of their misery

I didn't want to see this but i couldn't blow my cover….i just hope the informant was of the SHS or US Ham Forces

We turned the corner and were blind sided

Two guards flash banged us and came out firing

Why couldn't they have killed us right there they shot Nat in the knee which put him into a rage as he kneeled he took out his handgun quickly popping both of them in the head

They sank to their knees and bleed out onto the floor

All I saw were crimson red rivers that I just wanted to forget this all but it was too late to go back

I tossed a grenade into the elevator full of civilians they tried to get out but the grenade went off taking the elevator down

More armed officers were rushing up the stairs

I ran forward hammering my HMG into one of their heads

I heard the sickening crack his skull made when it made contact with my weapon

He fell back

The other he came with tried putting me in a headlock

I pulled out my knife and stabbed the officer in the throat

He grabbed at his neck trying to stop the blood from flowing from his neck

He couldn't he fell back bleeding onto the stairs

I just shook my head and looked back….."Guys…lets go"

Randy caught up with his informant "you are a natural killer Zeal"

We quickly ran down the stairs but not before I spotted someone i told them to go on and I walked forward to a girl with yellow fur…..as I got closer I saw her green eyes

She started to back away as I approached

"There is no reason to be afraid" I assured her "I will not hurt you I swear"

She seemed to trust me and stopped

I asked her what her name was

She looked at me "its…..its Dawn"

I shook my head "Randy is here killing everybody at this airport you're not safe here"

I looked around and found a gate closing

I rushed over and held the gate up

"Quick …..Go"

Dawn quickly rushed under the gate

I released the gate and told her to get going…..she didn't want to be here

She nodded and started running

I ran and caught up to Randy

They were staring at several SHS Riot squads getting dropped off…Via airdrop

Zero looked at me "This is what we have been waiting for"

Randy smiled "Haven't we all" he shot one round in the air to get their attention and kicked in the door next to him

We walked in and checked all our corners to make sure there were no stragglers

As soon as we opened the next door his informant used a wire to choke and unsuspecting SHS unit

He was gagging…he needed air

I wanted to help but didn't want to blow it….i had a family to protect they were gonna kill them if I didn't do this

The informant started to grind the wire against his neck until

He beheaded him

He fell lifeless onto the floor blood spewing from his severed head

We threw flash bangs at the oncoming Riot squads

They were blinded not know what to do

Me, Randy, and Nat crouched in front and started firing into the crowd

The guards were all caught by the hail of bullets and fell back so bloody so dead

We saw another squad of them

They spotted us and rushed forward shotguns in hand

I tossed a grenade

And watched as they were engulfed by a wave of fire and shrapnel

We continued as planned

Zero kicked in the door that blocked our way and we wandered into a large room

A few seconds later and we saw our van screeching across the road it parked in front of us and he opened the door telling us to get in

Me, Zero, Nat, And Randy got in

I thought Randy was gonna help the informant in

But as soon as he grabbed his hand he pulled out his handgun and shot him in the face

The informant fell back bleeding from the wound in his head

He was still alive barely

He was trying to comprehend of what just happened

Randy closed the door and we were off

"soon brothers…..all of Ham town will cry for war"

_**My Eleventh chapter done this was only done with OC's next chapter will feature all of the Hamtaro characters and their OC friends**_

_**I can also say this story is almost to the half way point of the ending**_

_**Hope you all are enjoying the story also this chapter is a video game reference I don't know if anyone plays Video games who read my story but if ya know the Reference write in your review**_


	12. Aint No Rest For The Wicked

Ain't no Rest for the Wicked

Hamtaro sighed "War is a terrible thing"

"What makes it worse Hamtaro is were breaking the law…..killing SHS units that randy had used for protection were going to have every cop on us" Jam said seriously

Hamtaro nodded "I know Jam…..we've got to get that sorry son of a bitch before he hurts anybody else"

Jam nodded "Alright lets get out of here"

They opened the door to the Heuy and walked out

Boss looked behind him "Welcome to Hell"

Jam breathed in the air "ugh randy better be here"

Nickel looked at the intel "Are informant had some solid intel"

Hamtaro nodded…."Then….lets greet the devil himself"

They nodded and got the others up to the gate

Stan looked over the wall "Uh I count 15 targets at the door"

Kai and Hagiya looked over "20 on our side"

Hamtaro growled "count of three will rush them"

Dexter looked at Hamtaro "You crazy"

Howdy nodded" sounds good to me"

1

2

3

"GO" Hamtaro shouted and rushed through the gate with the others behind him

The guards out infront….saw them…."Shit stun rounds only"

Hamtaro jumped over the wall with the others

Boss quickly went prone and fired off rounds at the guys

Kai brought up his spear hoping to stab the guy infront oh him

The Guard dodged and shot him with a stun round "Not today"

Kai fell on his side slowly fading into a deep sleep

The others Hams soon fell as the shots rang out

Hours later they awake….in jail cells side by side

Hamtaro sighed "Crap"

They heard the door opened and Randy walked in

Randy smirked at Hamtaro and put his hand under his chin "Heh caught outside my estate are we"

Hamtaro spit in his face "Shut up"

Randy wiped his face punched Hamtaro in the jaw "You will respect me"

Boss laughed "Ha Yeah right fool"

Randy swung his right fist into his Jaw making sure it connected firmly

Boss threw his head back and hit the wall

Randy shook his head….."I don't have time to deal with them" have fun with them guards

They cracked there knuckles and started an endless barrage of punches on Hamtaro and his Gang

Hamtaro could take it anymore he tilted his head slightly making the guard hit the wall

"Ow" he yelped

Hamtaro took this chance to tackle the guard and Pound his face in…..he found that the guard was carrying his handgun

Hamtaro took it from the bloodied guard and pistol whipped the first guard he saw

He crumpled down to the ground

Another one came up to disarm him

Hamtaro quickly swept the guy and fired into his head

He brought his elbow back striking the guy behind him he then spins and shots the guy twice in the hip Dropping him

His friends found Weapons and went out of the jail

Randy saw them walk out and ran down the hall

Hamtaro chased after him "Guys get transport im going to get Randy"

Randy Ran upstairs to his rooftop with Hamtaro Hot on his trail

Kai shot at the roof to get the Ham's Attention "you heard Hamtaro lets go"

The nodded and ran down the hall way

Several guards took position outside

As soon as the Hams Opened the door

A Barrage of gun fire hit the door splintering the wood

They dived for cover

Stan found a grenade laying on the floor and tossed it out

"oh shi….." all the heard was an explosion and screaming

They ran out seeing some injured most dead

A guard crawling away….leaving his legs behind he was just a torso a blood trail lying in there wake

Boss shot the soldier in the head

Blood seeped onto the floor as the guard layed still

"Damn where is all the transportation at" Kai said Angrily

Hagiya looked to his side "Lets check around the back"

They nodded and ran towards the back way….only to find more resistance

Panda shook his head "I hope Hamtaro is having better luck then us"

Meanwhile with Randy and Hamtaro

Randy kept going up but Hamtaro was right behind him

"Hamtaro…..you will not catch me"

Hamtaro tackled him and they busted through the door that led to the Roof

Randy started punching Hamtaro in the face

Hamtaro threw Randy across the floor and kicked him in the face

Before Hamtaro could do another kick Randy Grabbed his leg and tossed him off the roof Hamtaro grabbed the edge and pulled himself up only to be punched in the face by Randy again

Randy shook his head… and walked off to his helicopter

Hamtaro got up as the heli was lifting off….Hamtaro quickly jumped for the Helicopter and missed

Randy smirked "see you in hell"

Hamtaro fell down….from the Heli

"this cant be the end"

Hamtaro closed his eyes and hit with a thud on the back of a truck

"ow ugh what"

Stan smiled "Nice to see your awake buttercup"

Hamtaro smiled back "Yeah Randy got away from me….that slippery bastard"

Oh by the way we found someone who needed a ride hope you don't mind

A girl ham opened the door and walked out

Dexter smiled "Her name is Dawn we saw her walking out here"

Hamtaro nodded "Nice to meet you"

Dawn nodded back "Nice to meet you too"

Dexter motioned for her to come back inside

Stan looked at Hamtaro "Hope you don't mind riding in the back"

Hamtaro shook his head "Its fine…..lets get going"


	13. What I've Done

What I've Done

(Flash Back a000ft  
>Accessing Memories<p>

Zeal opened his eyes he must of over slept….hell Randy was going to kill him he grabbed his handgun and quickly ran out

Zero was standing and Nat stood next to Randy staring at Zeal

"Yeah Yeah I know im late….so whats the plan"

Randy nodded and brought out the Data

"This here….we get here around 0900 hours"

Nat cut in "So we get in kill the helicopter pilots and leave alright easy"

Zeal nodded

…..

(FLASH BACK ENDED a000ft)

Memory ended

Hamtaro sighed

"Its getting cold out here"

Dexter looked behind him "heh sorry we cant park for anything…randy has guards every where

Stan looked at Dawn

"if I may ask why are you here"

Dawn looked back at him  
>"I came here to see my friend. She wanted me to meet her husband and children do you guys know her<p>

Dexter shrugged "We Might whats her name"

Dawn responded "Nina"

Stan nearly falls back in shock " that's my wife

Dawn looked at him surprised" Really you're the one she talks so much about"

Stan smiled "She talks about me?

Dawn responded jokingly "Yeah, she complains about you….alot

Every body in the truck laughed as stan started to turn red

Dawn smiled " just kidding…She loves ya like crazy

Stan turned even redder and started rubbing his neck "yeah well I love her too"

Hamtaro interrupted "hey sorry for interrupting but its cold as balls out here"

Dexter laughed "what you need blanket or something"

Dawn laughed

Boss yawned "don't worry Hamtaro were almost back to the HOLY CRAP"

Boss swerved the truck away from an oncoming Military truck

An SHS units looked out the window and started talking through a megaphone "HEY STOP NOW"

Boss looked behind him "Howdy take that smg right there and take them out"

Howdy nodded and looked through the window "im taking you guys down"

He squeezed the trigger and a hail of bullets came from the gun

The truck swerved trying to dodge the bullets but swerved to much and started tumbling into the wall

Howdy smiled "got th…" Howdy held his shoulder and went back "Dammit they got me"

A SHS sniper was stationed on top of the roof ahead of there Truck "Time for me to get the orange one now

Hamtaro saw the sniper aiming at him

Kai saw this too and fired a few rounds at the sniper

The guard fell off of the roof onto the road below

Boss sighed "Im having a hard time shaking them guys"

Hamtaro looked around the city "I remember seeing this in dreams before…but I was someone else huh" 

(FLASHBACK a000f)

Accessing Memory

Randy gripped the wheel broke hard across the road

Zeal stayed out on the trunk "Randy what are we running from"

Randy looked behind him "Were not running Nat and Zero got found out we need to find them"

Zeal nodded and saw a firefight up ahead

"Sir Gunfire coming from the capital building ahead of us"

Randy slammed on the breaks and stopped immediately

Zeal slammed into the floor "shit randy really"

Randy growled "zeal take this sniper head up to the top of this building *points to a 6 story apartment"

Zeal nodded and grabbed the sniper

Randy took out a M4 and started firing at the cops

A cop turned around and got shot in the face

The one next to him turned around and saw him die blood spewing onto the flor

"Dang guys some nut shooting from be,,,"

Randy shot the cop in the back of the head

Zeal took this at his cue and looked down the sights

"wait there's Nat and Zero"

He saw them holed up in the first floor of the building firing at the cops

"hold on Nat and Zero…im here"

He fired at the cops around the building

(FLASHBACK Ended a000f)

Memory Ended

Hamtaro shook his head

Boss growled and gunned it

Hamtaro hits his head on the truck and held his head in pain "dammit guys remember im still back here"

Boss looked back "Sorry Ham…..The hell is that"

Hamtaro looked behind him

"It's a freaking Class-A Ham-Bomber-"

The Bomber fired off rockets at the truck

Boss turned the wheel right and the car narrowly dodged the rockets

Dawn looked around "This is insane"

Dexter looked at her "Its ok we'll get through this"

Boss looked **behind** him "that bomber is trying to take us down"

Hamtaro found a Ham Locker in the back and smiled "I got this bastard guys….STOP THE CAR"

Boss growled "ARE YOU CRAZY HAMTARO"

Hamtaro shook his head "Trust me"

Boss stopped the car "this better work Hamtaro"

Hamtaro took locked on to the plane "Have a nice flight" he fired the ham locker at the plan

It hit the cockpit and the plan crashed into the buildings

The Ham hams all cheered

"alright you did it man" Jam said smiling

Hamtaro nodded

( end of this **this chapter Guys…..more to come)**


	14. Not Again

Not Again

Boss smiled "Were home free…woo hoo"

Howdy shook his head "Ah calm your acorns Boss were not completely out of this

Boss sighed "True…ok"

Hamtaro fell asleep in the trunk not noticing the assailant on the roof of a house close by

Boss didn't pay attention as the assailant jumped on the trunk

Hamtaro awoke hearing the thud

The Assailant knocked Hamtaro out with a swift punch to the head and jumped off the trunk with Hamtaro on his back

Kai looked behind him…."Uh guys where's Hamtaro"

They all stopped the truck and looked in the trunk

Dexter looked confused

Jam and Nickel stared at eachother

"the Hell did he go"

Hamtaro was in a dark boarded up warehouse in a Wooden chair tied up

"The hell….is uh is going on"

Ah your awake

"The hell are you you"

The Ham presents himself infront of Hamtaro "Surprised"

Hamtaro growled "No I killed you"

The Ham smirked "are you sure"

Hamtaro eyes dimmed "yes…Z..Zeal..or I think so"

Zeal walked around Hamtaro smiling "Did you realize that your bullet missed my brain"

Hamtaro thrashed around trying to get break the bonds

Zeal shook his head "good luck with that Hamtaro…ugh this tires me might as well do what must be done" he put his hands around Hamtaro neck and started to squeeze

Hamtaro couldn't breath he grabbed at Zeal's Arms trying to get him off

Zeal laughed watching Hamtaro's life drain infront oh him

Hamtaro was starting to slow down only had a few minutes of air left

Zeal heard a vehicle stop outside the warehouse

"hmmm no" Zeal looked at Hamtaro

Hamtaro heard the door break down and suddenly Zeal was gone…..and he saw his own hands around his neck he let go and looked up

Three SHS guards stood before him

"what happened you"

"i….i…I ca..cant remember"

He nodded and helped Hamtaro up

Hamtaro looked up as soon as he got outside

There stood Zeal above him he jumped off the warehouse and stabbed a guard in the neck

He took out his pistol and shot another in the head

The last one took out his pistol but took a knife in the neck by Zeal

The guard grabbed the knife and took it out

Blood spurt from the wound like a fountain it was staining the ground with its crimson red color with all the strength he could muster he charged Zeal with the knife

Zeal jumped up and kicked the guard in the face

He fell back and his body went stiff blood still spurting from the wound

Hamtaro opened his eyes…he saw the guards but his own hands were covered in blood

"i…I Saw Zeal do it…I must of fell in there blood or something"

Hamtaro stood up and saw a truck park next to the SHS vehicle

Boss came out and smiled "Hamtaro he found ya just in time"

Kai looked out "uh guys get back in SHS units will be here soon"

They nodded and hopped in the truck and sped off

Boss looked at Hamtaro "What happened"

Hamtaro looked up and blacked out

Boss looked at the others

Zeal jumped into the truck without anyone knowing and broke the brake of the car and sped towards a Gas Station just outside of the city

Hamtaro opened his eyes….."He's gone"

Hamtaro found himself in the drivers seat of the car with the broken brake the others didn't notice it

"Guys the brake its broken"

Boss got in the front "Shit guys hold on"

Boss swerved away cutting it close from the gas station

Boss sighed "No freaking breaks crap"

Hamtaro sighed "its gonna be a hard landing"

Dawn nodded

Dexter spoke" indeed" he turned and looked at Maxwell  
>"Maxie you haven't said anything all day<p>

Maxwell shrugged "It's just I thought we killed Zeal….how is he back"

Stan shrugged "Hell if I know Ham Bro but Randy will have answers for us no doubt when we find him"

Hamtaro spoke up "Oh He better Zeal almost killed me "

Kai nodded "im gonna beat the living crap outta him till he tells us everything

Hagiya smirked "yeah its gonna be fun"

Boss smiled "Good to see you in the spirit Hagiya…oh and how is Oshare

Hagiya smiled back "She's fine"

Boss then looked at Kai "and how is sparkle"

Kai smiled "shes been great we've had an awesome time together im sure shes missing me"

Hamtaro sighed "Im sure Bijou is missing me to he touched his head and winced and then it started to bleed

Jam looked at Hamtaro "Cousin when did you have that cut on your head and the one on your stomach

Hamtaro looked down and saw the cut on his stomach

"Must have been Zeal when he knocked me out must of cut me too"

Boss shook his head "we should probably head back im sure your wife's miss you guys"

Hamtaro and the others nodded

Boss turned his attention back to the road and drove on

A shadow behind them followed in a car

"Hamtaro things are about to get crazy"

The Ham Smiled viciously and grabbed a toxic tank from the back of the car

_**Yeah I know Short chapter but I've been Racking my brain today and could only get this if you guys have some ideas for the story I would love to hear them and put them in the story…..Happy reading like my friend always says :D  
>make sure to REVIEW <strong>_


	15. Never see the Day

Never see the Day

Hamtaro smiled as Boss stopped the vehicle"Hey thanks boss" said Hamtaro

Boss nodded and let Hamtaro out "No problem we just need to not get shot anymore

Hamtaro nodded "True"

Boss looked at the truck "What a pure stroke of luck but now that Zeal is still alive we need to be careful

Hamtaro sighed "also for Randy I mean…"

Hamtaro heard a payphone ring then turned around "what the"

Boss shook his head "what is this a horror movie"

"Probably…think we should answer it" said Hamtaro

"Yeah why not" grumbled Hamtaro then walked with him toward the phone

Hamtaro grabbed the phone and held it next to his ear "Hello"

"Hamtaro how nice to hear from ya again"

Hamtaro gripped the phone tightly "Randy you slippery rat…where are you"

Randy laughed "That's not important…what is important is I have Bijou and the other gals….and I would say you and the others better hurry or you wont ever see them again"

"You damn well not hurt them" Growled Hamtaro

"We'll see"

Hamtaro slammed the phone back into place then looked at Boss "Get the others we're heading out again"

Boss sighed then said sarcastically" Great road trip" Boss took out his phone and starting calling Jingle

"I already have the others and a fix on where Randy called for be ready when we get there"

Boss nodded "Alright then Hamtaro you ready they're coming"

"Always Boss"

The Helicopter had landed and Hamtaro and Boss entered

Jingle smiled" Welcome aboard next stop Randy"

Jingle lifted into the air and started off to where the gals were being kept

(**Later outside of the warehouse)**

"_Ugh Randy has us positioned in_ the worst of spots"

"Be cool dude you know what Randy would do if he heard ya"

The SHS soldier sighed" yeah kill me so what not like it matters"

"Alright im with ya on that he would kill us anyway…is that a Helicopter" strains to look into the night

Zeal jumped behind the guys "Yes that's a helicopter now start firing your weapons or I will throw into the room with those girls and unleash the toxic in the tank

The soldiers jumped "of course sir" the fired blindly into the night

Jingle shook his head "Small arms fire coming from the warehouse"

Hagiya smiled" let me drop down I got this"

Kai nodded "yeah me too" looks at Hamtaro "You coming"

Hamtaro grinned and took out his handgun "Count me in"

Jingle nodded "Alright then get ready for the jump guys"

Hagiya nodded and saw that they were close "Alright now guys" Hagiya jumped with Kai close behind Hamtaro wasn't far as they fell towards the warehouse

Kai looked at the railings then at the guys shooting at the helicopter "either grab the railings to stop falling or land on a soldier

Zeal saw the three jumping then growled "great" he went back to the main chamber and smiled "well you girls are in luck the guys showed up"

Bijou growled "They'll get us out and kill you and Randy"

Nina nodded while Bijou was talking to Zeal

Kai grabbed a soldier to stop his fall and snapped his neck

Hagiya brought out his sword and drove it into ones neck

Blood dripping from the blade to the floor

Hamtaro missed and hit the second floor hard "aw dangit" he rubbed his head and ran inside to the main chamber with the others

Jingle nodded" there in Stan grab the sniper and give em hell"

Stan smirked" of course Ham bro" he grabbed the sniper then took them out one by one

Hamtaro shouted" Girls are you alright"

Bijou smiled "Hamtaro" then frowned "Hamtaro watch out"

Zeal came up behind him with a knife but Kai had tackled Zeal and punched him in the face

Zeal grabbed kai and threw him into a wall then retrieved his knife

"lets finish this"

Hagiya grabbed Zeal from behind and took out his sword

Zeal elbowed Hagiya in the stomach and brought his fist down on his head

"you don't understand why im doing this Randy will kill them if I didn't get your gals"

"Kill who" Hamtaro screamed and drove his fist into Zeal's stomach he knocked Hamtaro back and took out his pistol then shot Hamtaro in the stomach

Bijou screamed "Hamtaro"

He fell back gasping blood leaking from the wound in his stomach

Kai got up "that's it" he took out the spear that he used in the arena and thrusts it into Zeal's side

Zeal growled and grabbed it out of his side wrenched it from Zeal and stabbed him with it

Kai howled with pain but crashed into Zeal and slammed his head on a railing

Zeal threw Kai onto the platform the girls were on then limped out

Hamtaro got up blood leaking from his stomach and went after him

The girls looked at Zeal's wound and cleaned around it with some medical supplies carelessly left around

Zeal nodded "thanks gals"…He got up and looked around "Hamtaro went after Zeal not good"

Bijou's eyes widened "What but he's bleeding"

**Hamtaro caught up with Zeal and brought his fist down on his skull**

**Zeal fell flat on his face then growled and grabbed Hamtaro "They are gonna kill them if I didn't do this you have to understand Hamtaro"**

**Hamtaro repeatedly punched Zeal in the face then pushed him away "Kill who"**

Zeal nodded "indeed and quite bad..Hagiya how are holding up"

Hagiya rubbed his head "Fine ugh"

Nina looked at Bijou "he really does not like Zeal or Randy"

Bijou sighed "Wee"

**Hamtaro fell down with a pistol in his hands "who Zeal who"**

**Zeal gasped bleeding from Hamtaro's barrage of punches "my...my" **

**Zeal grabbed a knife and slowly came at Hamtaro the knife raised above his head**

**Hamtaro shot Zeal in the stomach**

**Zeal fell back the knife dropped and landed firmly in Zeal's shoulder**

**Hamtaro sighed and looked at Zeal**

**Zeal looked at Hamtaro and breathed in weakly "My… Fa..Family" Zeal's eyes closed and Hamtaro felt his pulse "he's dead" Hamtaro closed his eyes "i..i killed him..But...But his family...That's why" Hamtaro felt his pulse again but it was weak "Ok he's still breathing" Hamtaro picked up Zeal and went back to the others**

Bijou's eyes wandered to the door and Hamtaro walked out holding Zeal's battered and weakened body

Bijou Smiled "Hamtaro your not dead your ok"

"Yeah but I know why Zeal did all this"

Kai looked at Hamtaro Questioningly "Why"

"His family is in danger his pulse is weak and he's dying we need to ease his pain and get him to a hospital"

Nina nodded "let us see him we'll get it done"

The girls patched up Zeal's wounds and nodded

Sparkle looked at kai and smiled "thanks for coming guys"

Kai smiled back" we wouldn't leave you all"

Bijou looked at Hamtaro "he'll be fine but he needs medical help badly"

Hamtaro nodded and Hugged bijou "thank you Bijou and im glad your safe now"

Bijou smiled "Get Jingle down here..we need out and off to a hospital"

**I FINALLY DID ANOTHER CHAPTER…for what seemed like the longest time I finished another chapter sorry it took way to long guys but enjoy my fellow readers hopefully no one gave up hope of me finishing this story heh Happy Reading **


End file.
